


A Happy Drowning

by catvampcrazines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Future!Pydia, POV Male Character, POV Peter Hale, PWP, Pydia, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Drabble #4c for agelessaislynn's prompt of "running." Future!Pydia, early established relationship, Peter’s POV for guh reasons.</p><p>I knew I'd get to this eventually. lol. It's remarkable I showed enough restraint to explore the other things that popped into my head before giving in to the immediate brain meltage that hit me upon seeing that word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageless_aislynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/gifts).



Peter wrapped one forearm around Lydia’s waist, helping keep her steady on her feet as he stood behind her, his free hand skimming fingers up the slightly viscous wet that had begun running down the insides of her thighs.

His fingers reached where he’d already been teasing her, his body steeling as Lydia’s hand shot out to grasp the column of his neck. She bucked into his hand.

A particularly accurate upward stroke of a finger had her breath catching, upper body bowing away from him while her hips pushed back. She stayed tethered to him, but he left her room for movement—enough to allow the soaking up of each writhe and jerk against him.

When he bit her neck as she came, the heady floral scent of what she was, the salt of what she gave to him, crowded his sense of scent; filled into his chest and made it heavy; pushed him under.

Drowning him.


End file.
